The invention applies in particular to the homogenization of a mixture of water and liquid hydrocarbons flowing in a pipe; said homogenization is made necessary when it is required to measure accurately the quantity of water in the mixture.
It has already been recommended to divide the flow coming from upstream into a plurality of converging jets and to modify the value of the diameter of the jets.
The working principle of this type of apparatus is schematically illustrated in the accompanying FIG. 1. The apparatus includes a chamber with perforated walls 3 disposed inside a pipe 2 in which the fluids flow from an upstream end A to a downstream end B, with the jets such as a1 situated at the upstream end of the mixer being truly radial and therefore convergent.
However, at the downstream end of the mixer, the jets (a2, a3) are deflected by the longitudinal flow set up from the upstream end to the downstream end in the chamber 3.
The result of this is that the jets have a radial velocity component which becomes smaller the further the jet is situated downstream. Opposing jets no longer meet and the various substances do not mix properly as they should do.
Preferred embodiments of the invention provide apparatus for increasing the homegeneity of the mixture of two fluids founded on the same principle of dividing the fluids into converging jets, but having increased performance and improved operational security at all discharge rates of the flow in question.